


A Human and His Dreamons

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dreamons, dream backstory time, this also explains a part of the reason the three like fundy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Short stories that explain how Dream met Lucid and Nightmare
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	A Human and His Dreamons

The snow was freezing, like touching it would turn you to ice. It was a horrible place to lie down, and it was a horrible place to die. A certain young adult knew that well. Only 21, and already he had a scar on his face from the swipe of a diamond sword. Of course he would lose to a material like that. Diamond against iron had a clear winner, especially like the conqueror like the one he lost to. He didn’t even have a name to him, just another victory, just another easily beat obstacle. 

A mask fell on the ground. The adult used his energy to look up at it. It had a smile on it, nothing else but that. The man must not have known it had dropped, it blended into the snow well. The dying adult heard a faint voice coming from it’s direction. There was a heavy feeling on his back, a strange breeze went through his hair. The voice was louder, begging for him to not die. 

The adult watched as the man walked away, using his last bit of life left to grab at the porcelain mask. He didn’t know what it could do, but as long as that bastard paid, it would be worth it. His arm couldn’t reach that far, but he wasn’t going to give up that easily. He felt a small shove on his body, he knew he wasn’t that strong on his own. It took a while, but he was almost there. 

The conqueror looked around to look for any remaining soldiers of his. That army was strong, but even the best generals couldn’t weed out the weak people. There were a few of his people left, it looked like another victory was on the way. 

An axe swing suddenly and swiftly ruined the moment, knocking the man to the ground. A deep cut was on his arm. There was no coming back from that. The man looked up at the person holding the axe. 

It was that soldier he just saw on the ground, he was wearing the mask without any problem. There was no pain in him, no corruption on his skin or clothes. They connected perfectly. How could a simple guy make a dreamon that strong pity him enough for this? The man’s soldiers had already fled from the scene.

The axe wasn’t diamond. Instead of a bright blue shine, the dreamon held an axe with a dark material. It was sharper than any diamond sword, and definitely way tougher from the looks of it. The dreamon lifted it over his shoulder as he walked through the snow to the former conqueror. A faint voice could be heard, it wasn’t the soldiers, though. 

The man tried to back away from the thing, but his energy was wasted as he kept bleeding out. He just stayed stationary as the masked dreamon stood over him. That damned mask had escaped him somehow, and found a new home. The man looked up as the axe swung down. 

-

Dream fought off the monsters around him, his axe wasn’t doing too well. He figured it would break soon. It’s not like he could fix it though, enchanting wasn’t known in this area, so it wasn’t like he could do anything. Dream looked around, accidentally angering an enderman. This wasn’t going to end well. 

The enderman teleported around the mask, getting a couple of hits. Dream finally swung at the tall creature, but that broke the axe. The dreamon in the mask finally woke up to see what happened, the two looking at the still angry enderman. Dream dashed somewhere to hide, a cave was a good place to go. 

Dream heard his friend yell at him as he dodged the monsters in search of a small place to hide. The tall end creature teleporting around and attacking him whenever possible. Dream hid in a small cave, narrowly escaping from the enderman’s attacks. It didn’t stop though, and Dream didn’t have anything to kill it. Dream looked around, seeing something shine further in the cave. 

He pulled out his pickaxe and slowly made his way to the enchanted item. Dream looked at it, it was a netherite axe. The dreamon was silent, both didn’t know how an axe like that could get here. Dream glanced at the angered enderman, then dove to grab the axe. 

He instantly regretted it as the handle burned his hands. The dreamon soul screamed at the human one as the enderman kept attacking him. Dream ignored the burning handle, only faltering as it started stabbing his hands. Even that didn’t stop him though. The mask dreamon yelled at him to leave it and hide. Dream looked to see the enderman teleport next to him. He swiftly stopped the attack by swinging the axe at it, killing it instantly. 

Dream held onto the axe still, it touched the ground as he leaned over, trying to catch his breath. His friend was quiet as their body slowed down, ready to fall over. The axe fell down, Dream didn’t notice as it left his view. He felt something touch his head and he started to fall, being caught by someone next to him. Both his and the dreamon’s vision went dark as they were laid on the ground gently. 

-

Dream looked at the enchanted book in front of him as he held his pickaxe. His mind was shut off at the moment as he worked on improving his equipment. His mask friend was awake just because he was waiting for someone to talk. They saw the axe disappear from Dream’s side, the human soul sighed as he heard shuffling behind him.

“I’m bored,” Nightmare mumbled as he rested on top of Dream’s head. He still couldn’t see the dreamon, not that he minded, but he kinda did. But he wasn’t going to ask about that anymore. The last time he did, Nightmare refused to come out of his inventory. 

“Then why don’t you explain your origins. I’ve explained my past way too many times, it’s only fair you both tell me what the hell is up with you both,” Dream said. He heard sighs from both the dreamons, “Mask boy, why don’t you start?”

“I hate not having a name. Fine. I was made by a lonely woman. When she died, I was treated as a source of power for centuries,” The mask dreamon stated bluntly. Dream and Nightmare shifted to listen to him, “Then I was stolen after my home was conquered, and after many attempts, I escaped the person responsible. That’s when I met you.”

“You connected with him of all people?” Nightmare asked. Dream scoffed and reached back to hit the dreamon, earning a small yelp and sigh.

“He... was the only person around,” Their friend said hesitantly. Luckily neither questioned his way of answering the question, “What about you, Nightmare?”

“Fuck. I was made in the Nether, and got cursed to be attached to my axe. I can’t drop it, and if it gets hurt, I do. I just got really cocky with another dreamon, and she responded by making so this axe was my entire identity. I can either be a dreamon attached to an axe, or an axe without an owner,” Nightmare explained, playing with Dream’s hair, “Then I met you two, the only people who didn’t leave me alone.”

“I guess idiots who can fight attract other idiots that can fight,” Dream said jokingly. The two dreamons laughed, Nightmare more reluctant in it.

“Yeah, I guess they do,” Nightmare mumbled, resting on Dream’s head comfortably. Dream smiled and went back to enchanting his equipment. The other dreamon simply fell asleep after finally being able to talk.

-

The mask felt nothing for a couple days, maybe weeks. The last thing they remembered was being ambushed by a bunch of dreamon hunters. Nightmare was dropped on the ground, and then everything went numb. It felt similar to when Nightmare first took them in, but less comforting than when the axe made them sleep. 

They suddenly jolted awake and were immediately dropped on the ground. Dream took the burden of being in control, luckily they had enough time to replace the body they lost. Dream stretched as he got used to the new body, it was probably time to get one anyway.

Dream looked in front of him to see Nightmare on the ground. He swiftly picked up the axe. Then he heard small animal noises behind him. Dream looked back to see a baby fox. It had a thing of glass stuck on it’s teeth. Dream figured that must have been what knocked him and his friend out. 

Reluctantly setting Nightmare on the ground, Dream went to help the small fox. It seemed a bit scared at first, but eventually let him help. Dream took out the glass piece, then noticed one was on Nightmare, too. He was about to take it off himself, but the baby fox beat him to it, clawing it off. The mask laughed at the cute fox, it looked up at him happily 

Dream went back to holding Nightmare, looking at his surroundings. They were surrounded by a dense forest, and none of it was recognizable. Dream heard a soft guitar strumming in the distance, it seemed like they weren’t completely alone. The baby fox seemed to be interested in the sounds. The two looked at each other for a second. Dream gently petted the fox, smiling as it made a cute noise. 

The fox ran away to where the music was, leaving Dream with the two dreamons. Dream stood up and started walking around the area. It was completely empty, there was no sign of anyone else living here, it was a whole new area. Dream stood in one spot, looking at the ground below him. 

Nightmare said something about how dreamon/human connections can claim an area and become a god there. With how long the mask had been around, and how long they’ve been unconscious, they could have some serious power over a large part of this new land. Dream kneeled down as he touched the ground. He didn’t know how he got here from his old home, but he didn’t mind it one bit as both him and his dreamon felt a new kind of energy channel through them.

**Author's Note:**

> 20 oneshots, 12 yo me is shaking rn, but tbh so am i-


End file.
